1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a system of devices facilitating two-way wireless communication between status reporting devices and a central command and control system. Another embodiment is directed to a multi-purpose tracking and control system using autonomous tags.
2. Background of the Invention
In one embodiment, the invention comprises a system that addresses the needs of secure transportation of valuable, hazardous, or radioactive material. In one embodiment, the system provides a set of monitoring tags, a mobile communication point in proximity to the set of tags, and at least one central command and control interface in communication with at least one mobile communication point.
A need exists in the art for a system capable of secure monitoring of valuable or hazardous shipments along every stage of transit. The system should provide continuous status updates, and not rely on waypoint reading of information. The system should not require attention from the driver conveying the shipment, to prevent tampering and to prevent distraction of a vehicle operator. The system must be autonomous and continue to gather information about the system even in instances where there is no communication link with the central monitoring station.